Earth 616 Spider-Man's consistent levels of feats
We all know how powerful Earth 616 Spider-Man is right? Well what if i say he was higher than the level he was and had consistent feats on that scale? Well here is some of the feats that put him on that scale: Spider-Man fights on par with Grey Hulk who is equal to the original Hulk who fought on par Thor consistently who is Solar System level. Here are Thor Solar System level feats here. Not only that but he fought on par with the Original Hulk as well. Solar System level. Spider-Man fought on par with Eric Masterson Thor who is comparable to the original Thor who is Solar System level not only that but was blitzing him as well in the process. Since Thor was proven to have MFTL reaction speed and Spidey blitz him that should put him on the MFTL scale as well. Spider-Man fights on par with Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) and punches her so hard that she bleeds. Carol takes a hit from Gladiator who one shotted her Binary Form in the past who's body is empowered by a star. Star level feat for Spider-Man there. Spider-Man fights on par with Hercules and takes major hits from him hell even caused him massive trouble within the fight. Hercules has been proven to be Thor's equal numerous times and Thor is Solar System level. Spider-Man has SS level Ap and durability. Spider-Man takes numerous hits from the Juggernaut. Juggernaut is comparable to Thor and Hulk who are Solar System level and the Juggernaut in the scan was enraged there. SS level durability there not only that was able to pin down the Juggernaut with his bare hands so he would have SS AP as well there. Spider-Man fights on par with Silver Surfer 3 times. The first one, Second one and the third one where he becomes fused with Carnage and becomes Cosmic Carnage and Spider-Man defeats him. This was possible cause the lost of his Captain Universe powers permanently amped his base powers allowing him to do this so this feat counts. Silver Surfer is consistently Solar System level and MFTL and Spider-Man has keep up with him and took numerous blast from him as well and damage him so he would be Solar System to MFTL on that scale as well. Spider-Man has fought and defeated Firelord even blitzed him numerous times. Firelord has consistently fought Silver Surfer who is Solar System level and is MFTL. Spider-Man would be MFTL and Solar System level for this feat. Spider-Man takes numerous blast from Phoenix Force amped Namor. Phoenix Fore is Solar System level so Spidey would have SS level durability there not only that he took numerous hits and blast from other Phoenix Force amped Mutants as well so that is more evidence of him having SS level durability and since his strength is far above his durability it would be on that scale as well. Credit goes to James Kyle Day who is the major Spider-Man expert here. If you want to talk about the feats go debate him about it on Facebook and he will explain how Spider-Man is Solar System level and MFTL. However these feats were before 2014 cause in 2014 He got retconned so his Current self his weaker than his prime self however it is possible he still may be on that level: *Ben Reily who is equal to Peter's abilities hit the Mark IV Spider Armor so hard it malfunctioned while Hyperion's beams couldn't. Hyperion's Beams can damage the Hulk who has SS level durability. So SS level AP and durability there not only that he tanked a blast that destroyed the armor even more proof he has that typer of durability as well. *Superior Venom who is comparable to his was able to overpower Thor twice in a fight. Thor is Solar System level so that would put him on that scale. *He takes a blast from an Ultron Controlled Fem Thor and comes out fine. That same blast easily put Gladiator on the floor who is also Solar System level and has that level of durability. *He takes hits from Morlun in the latest Spider-Man issues of 2018 and mentions how he forget he hits that hard. Remember that Morlun hits so hard that Hulk nor Thor couldn't come close to that damage and those guys are SS level so this would imply that he had that level of durability and since his strength is above it would be on the same exact tier. Anyway that is all that was shown today. Hope you enjoyed what was posted. Category:Characters Category:Templates